Business transformation is a key management initiative that attempts to align people, process and technology of an enterprise closely with its business strategy and vision. Business transformation is often achieved by taking a holistic look at various dimensions of an enterprise such as business models, management practices, business processes, organizational structure and technology and optimizing them with best-practice or differentiated methods to reach a strategic end state. For example, business transformation in the enterprise finance area would, among others, optimize financial processes such as accounts receivables, eliminate non-value-added tasks, improve efficiency and productivity of people, and reduce errors by using technologies. Business transformation is considered an essential part of the competitive business cycle.
Consulting service companies in the business transformation area brand technology and consulting as their core product and service offerings. These offerings include models, methods and tools devised for facilitating business transformation. While the state-of-the-art business transformation consulting models and methods are useful, there are a number of general problems that need to be addressed to make them more effective. First, the current approaches are often limited in scalability because they demand subject matter experts to work with a variety of disconnected data, tools, templates and other assets. It is often cumbersome and difficult to streamline the data gathering and management manually. Data and documents often reside in multiple folders distributed among several machines. Consistency checking across data can only be done manually, and the process requires experts. It is not easy to capture a structured thinking process without a tool, which enforces the process or method. Information and knowledge not captured systematically is often difficult to disseminate and reuse effectively. Assets such as knowledge, models and methods are not necessarily managed. For example, more often than not, there is no version control put in place, and updating the assets consistently across the board becomes a daunting task. Multiple views with scattered documents having multiple views such as a process view, metrics view, component view, resource view, etc. are difficult to visualize. This in turn makes it difficult to link up upstream and downstream analysis.
Business transformation is related to earlier efforts and studies in Business Process Reengineering, Business Process Redesign, Business Process Change Management, Business Process Management, and Enterprise Architecture. Business process reengineering (BPR) is a management approach aiming at improvements by means of elevating efficiency and effectiveness of the processes that exist within and across organizations. In BPR, organizations look at their business processes from an unbiased perspective and determine how they can best construct these processes to improve how they conduct business. In 1990s, process reengineering was adopted at an accelerating pace. The early BPR methodologies were rooted in IT-centric BPR solutions. One such model, Process Reengineering Life Cycle approach outlines an iterative application of the following steps: (1) envision new processes, (2) initiating change, (3) process diagnosis, (4) process redesign, (5) reconstruction, and (6) process monitoring. While useful in specific cases, the methodologies did not address issue of scalable applications from the practitioner's viewpoint. There are few tools or information technology that comprehensively facilitates the BPR methodology, and users are left with primitive means for practicing the methodology.
Business Process Management (BPM) is an emerging field of knowledge and research at the intersection between management and information technology, encompassing methods, techniques and tools to design, enact, control, and analyze operational business processes involving humans, organizations, applications, documents and other sources of information. BPM differs from BPR in that it does not aim at one-off revolutionary changes to business processes, but at their continuous evolution. In addition, BPM usually combines management methods with information technology to make business transformation activities faster and cheaper. BPM systems monitor the execution of the business processes so that managers can analyze and change processes in response to data, rather than just a hunch. BPM allows the organizations to manage their processes as any other assets and improve and manage them over the period of time. The activities, which constitute BPM life cycle can be grouped into five categories: Process Design, Process Modeling, Process Execution, Process Monitoring, and Process Optimization.
Another related concept is Enterprise Architecture, which is the description of the current and future structure and behavior of an organization's processes, information systems, personnel and organizational sub-units, aligned with the organization's core goals and strategic direction. Although often associated strictly with information technology, it relates more broadly to the practice of business optimization in that it addresses business architecture, performance management, organizational structure and process architecture as well. The primary purpose of creating enterprise architecture is to ensure that business strategy and IT investments are aligned. As such, enterprise architecture allows traceability from the business strategy down to the underlying technology. The practice of enterprise architecture involves developing an architecture framework to describe a series of “current”, “intermediate” and “target” reference architectures and applying them to align change within the enterprise. These frameworks detail all relevant structure within the organization including business, applications, technology and data. Each framework will provide a rigorous taxonomy and ontology that clearly identifies what processes a business performs and detailed information about how those processes are executed. While enterprise architecture is a key component of the information technology governance process at any organization of significant size, it also ideally relates broadly to the practice of business process management and optimization, because it addresses business architecture, performance management and process architecture as well.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0246215A1 discloses a system and method for alignment of an enterprise to component business model (CBM). This patent publication discloses creating a component business model of the enterprise in its current state and a component business model of a desired state, then comparing the two to identify the areas of improvement and change. The differences identified between the two are prioritized for alignment with business objectives.
U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0027701 discloses a system and method for using component business model to organize an enterprise. This patent publication discloses how a component business model can be used to organize an enterprise. It describes identifying non-overlapping components of a business and then distinguishing them based on whether each component helps differentiate the business in the marketplace or if it provided standardized functions. One can analyze the attributes of each component and mark components as ‘hot’, meaning they might need to be optimized to align to the business objectives.
U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0174109 discloses a system and method for transforming an enterprise using a component business model. This patent publication describes a system and a method of using a CBM map for transforming an enterprise. Specifically, it discloses that industry standard CBM maps can be prepared ahead of time for each industry and that these can be retrieved from a repository and customized for each client's need. Components in a CBM can be rearranged based on the transformation strategy chosen. Special views can be enabled on a CBM map to query and focus on specific components related to a specific capability.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0033888 discloses a method and system for enterprise portfolio management based on component business model. This patent publication describes managing a portfolio of enterprise IT applications based on component business model. The idea is to help select a suitable set of IT transformation projects from among a larger set of IT transformation projects by conducting value analysis. This value analysis keeps the existing IT infrastructure of the client into account.
The above described patent publications, however, do not disclose or suggest identification of business transformation initiatives automatically, conducting a business case analysis of the transformation initiatives identified via component business modeling analysis, for instance, including return on investment (ROI) calculation, net present value (NPV) calculation, break-even analysis, internal rate of return (IRR), etc. Those publications also do not disclose or suggest, pre-populating the tool with various industry specific content (such as metrics, costs of transformations etc) based on past history, or providing what-if scenario analysis for evaluating several transformation initiatives, thereby facilitating the selection of best suited set of transformations from a portfolio of transformation choices possible. They also do not disclose or suggest automation of health measurement of each component by comparing the metrics associated with a component with those of industry benchmarks.